Deep in the Night
by GarekiKun
Summary: A Sasunaru fic I wrote a while ago for one of my friends who loves Naruto. It's a song fic that goes with the ding dong song (lol) It's smut so if that's not your thing, then this isn't for you. Enjoy


Sasuke walked down the dark streets towards the club. His favorite club actually, Penises Collide. Clearly you can tell by the name that he is not going to any normal club. When he walked in the door a wonderful beat filled his ears but the smell that invaded his nostrils was awful. The smell of desperation and BO, lovely.

oh, you touch my tra-la-la. oh, my ding ding dong. *moan*

"Heyy buddy! Have you come here for the usual?" Sasuke gave a slight nod in reply to the bluenette male as he followed closely behind, although he didn't need an escort. He knew exactly where he was going and why he was going there.

(a bunch of la's) oh, you touch my tra-la-la. (more la's) mm, my ding ding dong (more la's)

They stopped in front of a big wooden door with a gold sign that had a name written on it, but the lack of light made it impossible to read. Sasuke knew the name that was on the door and he knew it very well, perhaps, too well. The blunette turned to leave but not before giving a short encouragement. "Have fun."

Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun. Deep in the night I'm looking for some love. D-d-d-deep in the night I'm looking for some fun. Deep in the night, I'm looking for some *beep*

"You haven't come in a while, I thought you left me for someone sexier, if that's even possible."

"What would you do if I did leave you?"

"Well, no one else likes me because they know that I belong to you, they're too scared. If you're gone then I'll be forced to..." Sasuke didn't want to hear anymore because he didn't come to chat.

"Naruto. I didn't come here to talk. You know why I'm here." A warm breath cascaded over Sasuke's neck before a deep, husky whisper replied,

"I know all too well."

You tease me, oh please me. I want you to be my love toy. Come near me, don't fear me. I just can't get enough of you, boy.

Sasuke spun them so that their bodies pressed together as they engaged in a heated make out. Tongues battling each other, both knowing who the dominant one is but still fought nonetheless. Sasuke's hands began to roam the blonde's chest beneath his black t-shirt.

oh, you touch my tra-la-la. (la's) my ding ding dong. (la's) oh, you touch my tra-la-la. My ding ding dong. (la's)

Pulling away for a breathe, Sasuke took the opportunity to remove the black obstacles from the prize within. Moving his lips teasingly along Naruto's neck leaving love bites in the process, eventually moving to nip at his collar bone and continuing down a little more.

"Ahhh...mmm." Sasuke had begun sucking on a small nipple found on the tan chest of this tasty male. He could feel himself begin to harden at the many sounds his uke had been making.

deep in the night, im looking for some fun. deep in the night im looking for some love.

At some point during the suckling and the moaning, they had found their way to the bed in the corner. Sasuke now straddling Naruto, began to lick down from under his chin to his chest, passing his abs, not forgetting to lick the definition of them and dipped his tongue into the small, little belly button which earned him a cute giggle.

You tease me, oh please me. I want you to be my love toy. Come near me, don't fear me. I just can't get enough of you, boy.

Breathing a few huffs of breath just above the waist line of his pants to let him know his location, he took the button of the blonde's white jeans in his slender fingers and popped it out of the small hole keeping it in place, followed by the zipper that slid down with ease. The pants were disgarded quickly, as were the dark blue boxers.

"Take your clothes off, this isn't fair!" Sasuke sighed for show taking his shirt off.

oh, you touch my tra-la-la (la's) my ding ding dong. oh, you touch my tra-la-la. oh, my ding ding dong.

Taking Naruto's warm length into his hand, he stroked slowly and sweetly, something that bothered Naruto so much he would do anything to make Sasuke do it quicker and rougher.

"Sasuke~! What are you..ha...doing that for?"

"What? You don't want me to touch you? I thought you liked it when I touch you?"

"You're not..doing it good, do it faster!"

He picked up the pace, as quickly as he could, but only for a few moments before slowing back down again.

"Close your eyes, Sexy." Naruto's eyes fluttered shut at Sasuke's request.

mm. my ding ding dong.

Sasuke put his lips around the top and licked around a bit before a whine came from the receiving end and he just put the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck. Hard.

(la's) oh my ding ding dong. (la's) oh you touch my tra-la-la.

"Ngh...ahh...haa... ** _Sasuke!"_** A scream erupted from the blonde's throat at that emense pleasure of his orgasm. Everyone in the club would have heard, if it weren't for the loud music pumping through the room.

A warm, creamy liquid filled his mouth, he swallowed as much as he could, only a small dribble slipping from the side of his lips. He removed his pants and boxers and before he could even turn around to walk back, the blonde had taken him into his mouth.

(la's) oh, my ding ding dong. oh you touch my tra-la-la. oh my ding ding dong.

"Ngh...Naruto! You're so good! Ahh!"

"Hmm..."

Vibrations were sent up his spine in a pleasurable way from the voice that was coming from the one on his knees.

"Mmm...ahh..ha..I'm.." Cut off by the intensity, he came in his mouth.

oh you touch my tra-la-la. oh, my ding ding dong.

Naruto pushed the raven over to the bed.

"I can't wait any longer."

"I know how you feel." The raven got on top and without any preparations, roughly entered the tight hole of the other and moved slowly, almost teasingly, waiting for the blonde to call out, beg, and tell him to go harder or faster.

"Sasuke! Harder you asshole!"

*snickers* "No, your asshole."

"Not...ahhh...funny!"

oh you touch my tra-la-la oh you touch my tra-la-la.

Screams, moans and the names of one another could be heard outside the door where the bluenette sat, listening while he touched himself, wishing he could join them, and one day he shall.

oh, my ding ding dong.


End file.
